militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anders Grenstad
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Navy | serviceyears = 1980–present | rank = Rear admiral | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = }} Anders Lennart Grenstad (born 2 July 1958) is a Swedish Navy rear admiral. He is currently the head of the Swedish delegation to the Neutral Nations Supervisory Commission (NNSC). Career Grenstad was born in Stockholm, Sweden and became a naval officer in 1980 after graduating from the Royal Swedish Naval Academy at Näsby Castle. }} Before that, Grenstad had completed a circumnavigation trip with during 1977/1978. During his career as a naval officer he has held positions as corvette commander and commanding officer of the 3rd Surface Warfare Flotilla in Karlskrona. Grenstad did his staff course at the Military Academy Karlberg between 1994 and 1996. From January to April 2005 he was commanding officer of Marinbasen within the Karlskrona naval base. On 1 July 2005, Grenstad was appointed Inspector of the Navy and was in this position also the head of the Naval Tactical Command from 2005 to 2007 and the Maritime Component Command from 2007 to 2011. He left the post on 24 February 2011 and took a position on 1 April 2011 as head of the Swedish delegation to the Neutral Nations Supervisory Commission (NNSC) in the Korean Demilitarized Zone between the North Korea and South Korea. He left the post in 2013 and served after that as the Deputy Chief of Operations (ställföreträdande insatschef) of the Joint Forces Command (Insatsstaben). Grenstad was the head of the Swedish Armed Forces Veterans' Unit from 1 June 2016. He left the position on 1 March 2017 to again become the head of the Swedish delegation to the Neutral Nations Supervisory Commission (NNSC). Personal life Grenstad is married to Anja and together they have two children. Dates of rank *1980 – Sub-Lieutenant (Löjtnant) *1983 – Lieutenant (N) (Kapten) *1988 – Lieutenant Commander (Major) *1998 – Commander (Kommendörkapten) *2002 – Captain (N) (Kommendör) *2005 – Rear admiral (lower half) (Flottiljamiral) *2005 – Rear admiral (Konteramiral) Awards and decorations *Commander of the Legion of Merit *Officer of the Legion of Merit *National Order of Merit *Republic of Poland Defence Forces Medal in Gold *Pingat Jasa Gemilang (Tentera) (2007) *Order of National Security Merit, Cheon-Su Medal *Coastal Rangers Medal of Merit (Kustjägarnas förtjänstmedalj) (13 December 2016) Honours *Inspector of naval academic association Sjöholm *Member of the Royal Swedish Society of Naval Sciences (2000) *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (9 April 2007) |page=15}} *Chairman of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (26 September 2018) References | years = 2018–present | before = Michael Zell | after = Incumbent }} Category:Living people Category:1958 births Category:Swedish Navy admirals Category:Military personnel from Stockholm Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Society of Naval Sciences Category:Commanders of the Legion of Merit